Alone in the 'Verse
by m0untainc1imber
Summary: Harry Potter, with his usual brand of luck, manages to accidentally make himself immortal. He now lives alone in the universe and has it wrapped around his little finger. Rated for language.
1. The Last Wizard

**Alone in the 'Verse**

**Chapter One – The Last Wizard**

* * *

Author's note: This is something that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone, maybe now that I've published it I can get back to one of my other stories...but who knows.

A few of these ideas are also taken from Doctor Who (and obviously Harry Potter and Firefly).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Really, I don't.

Most of the Chinese is fairly self-explanatory, insert your own swear words.

* * *

**June 24, 2519 - Middle of Nowhere, the Black, the 'Verse (Present Day)**

Harry growled and pressed a pillow over his head as he heard the proximity alert start blaring. "Arg! Why can't you people ever leave me alone?" But he knew he had to get up and see what the fuck was wrong before he managed to run into something disastrous. It _wouldn't_ be fun to end up being continually killed by the vacuum of space. Again. Last time that happened it was a _week_ before he spotted a ship he could apparate to, he had just floated around arguing with himself as to which direction was 'up' at the time. He had also cursed, for the six billionth, two hundred and four millionth, five hundred and eighty seven thousandth, nine hundred and fifteenth time, the discovery of the Philosopher's Stone and the Elixir of Life.

That's right, Harry Potter, the fucking Boy-Who-Lived, had inventively sworn at the lifetime achievement of Nicholas Flamel on 6,240,587,915 separate occasions. He absolutely hated that bloody stone; it had made him the bloody Boy-who-lived-and-lived-and-lived-and-lived-and-lived-again. Stupid bloody stone.

* * *

**October 31, 2001 - Level Nine, Ministry of Magic, London, England, Earth, the Milky Way (Flashback)**

"Hey, Harry! Thanks for coming." Hermione Granger called, as Harry stepped into the Historical Research division of the Department of Mysteries. After the war, Hermione had been given a whole slew of opportunities and was currently rotating through the different divisions in the department to see which one she liked the best, she had yet to decide.

"What have you found that was so urgent it couldn't wait another 16 hours?" Harry asked.

"You'll never believe what we found when going through Perenelle Flamel's possessions!" Hermione said excitedly.

Harry frowned, "Why are you going through the Flamels' stuff?"

"They died a few weeks ago and they donated a whole vault of stuff to the DOM!" She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why are you doing this on _Halloween_?"

"Well, Randalf over there," Hermione pointed at a blond, nerdy guy in the corner. "Doesn't like Halloween, something about bad luck." Harry snorted. "So he insisted that despite the fact that it's a holiday, we all had to work."

"Okay, that explains _you're_ presence, but it doesn't explain why you called me in. You know how I feel about this day, nothing ever goes right. I'm beginning to think it's cursed." Harry said with a frown.

Hermione huffed. "The Day of the Dead is an important celebration of those who came before. If anything, it's a blessed day."

Harry snorted again. "Right. Sure. You go ahead and think that. Just let me remind you of a few Halloweens. 1981 - dead Potters. 1991 - troll. 1992 - Chamber of Secrets and petrified cat. 1993 - supposed serial killer breaks into Gryffindor tower. 1994 - my name comes out of the cup. 1998 - loud, public breakup. 1999 - wannabe Death Eaters try to burn Hogsmead. 2000 - there was alcohol, the twins, Ron and a camera which has since been destroyed. Are you seeing a pattern here?"

"I guess when you put it that way..." Hermione said with a grimace.

"Yeah. Anyway, there was something you needed me for?" Harry asked, changing the subject before they got bogged down in memories.

"Right, I forgot." Hermione said before grabbing his arm and dragging him off to a table in the back. She presented him with what looked like a pile of blood-red glass shards.

"Are there what I think they are?" Harry asked, reverently hovering a hand over them.

Hermione grinned, "If you think they're what's left of the Philosopher's Stone that you destroyed in first year then, yes, they are what you think they are." She stated proudly.

"Oh." Harry said. "I know for a fact that they can't be used anymore so what's the big deal?"

"The deal is, that there is still power left in them, especially this one." She said, pointing at a small fragment. It was about the size of a sickle, extremely thin, completely flat, perfectly smooth and had what seemed to be a phoenix design on it. The phoenix was a lot darker than the rest of the fragment, almost the colour of blood. The fragment had been placed on a black cushion in a small glass case.

"Okay." Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "But I still don't see what this had to do with me."

Hermione's grin widened. "Because it has _your_ magical signature _in_ it."

Harry looked up at her in shock. "What?"

"The design, it is _inside_ the piece of stone and it is blood. Your blood." Hermione said.

Harry groaned, "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Here, you should take a look." Hermione said, handing him a pair of gloves. "Just make sure not to touch it, we don't want anything strange happening."

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea." Harry said warily. "My blood on a piece of super-magical rock that has an inexplicable design on it, touching it, even with gloves on, doesn't seem like the smartest thing to do."

"Wimp." Hermione teased, pressing the gloves into his less-than-willing hands.

Harry rolled his eyes but put the gloves on anyway. Hermione opened the case and then all hell broke loose.

Even though he wasn't even _close_ to touching it, the small piece of stone flew out of the case and raced straight towards Harry. Before anyone had processed what was happening, Harry fell to the ground, there was a smoking hole in the front of his shirt and a slight smell of burning flesh in the air.

"Ah shit." Harry said faintly as he passed out.

Hermione stared at her best friend lying on the cold stone floor. "Well that can't be good."

* * *

**November 14, 2001 (Two Weeks Later) - Room 618, Unique Magical Mishaps, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Inguries, London, England, Earth, the Milky Way**

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in a private room in Saint Mungos, "Ah shit." He said again. "How is it that I always managed to end up a hospital bed?"

There was a squeal and Hermione came rushing into the room. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry! We don't have any idea what happened! We've been trying to figure it out but with you unconscious we really didn't want to start anything. We didn't know how to help you so we had to let you wake up on your own. And I-"

"Hold on a moment, 'we'? Who else knows about this?" Harry interrupted with a frown, the last thing he needed was to be the new lab rat for the Unspeakables.

"Well, you did pass out in the middle of the Department of Mysteries." Hermione said defensively. "I tried to get you out before too many people found out but by the time we made it here, most of the department knew what happened."

Harry closed his eyes wearily. "Merlin, Hermione! What did I tell you about Halloweens?"

Hermione had the grace to look ashamed, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, nothing we can do about it now." Harry said with a wave of his hand.

"For what it counts, we can't find anything wrong with you." Hermione said.

"I guess that's good. What exactly happened?"

"Well, like I said before we don't really know. As soon as I took the lid off that glass case, the shard kinda flew up and hit you in the chest. By the time we got you here, you were in a coma. From what we can tell, the shard has lodged itself in the middle of your chest, just under the skin." Hermione explained.

Harry magically ripped his hospital gown open and looked down at his chest, sure enough, right in the middle of his chest, there was a small glowing red circle, there was a soft golden glow surrounding the shard and with every beat of his heart. With his magic, Harry could see the same golden glow pulse through his heart and then flow through his entire body. The design of a phoenix could barely be seen through his lightly tanned skin.

"Any idea what it's doing there?" Harry asked, poking it. He was surprised that it didn't feel any different from the skin around it, it didn't even hurt.

Hermione winced, "No, not really." Harry raised an eyebrow, indicating that she should continue. "From what we can tell though, it has literally fused itself to you. It is no longer a piece of stone but an actual _part_ of you."

"And that means...?"

"It means that they can't take it out."

"Oh." Harry closed his eyes and tried to think about what it might mean to have a bit of Philosopher's Stone stuck in him. His eyes flew open, there was one way to find out if his slightly terrifying theory was correct. "Hermione, do I have any signs of the post-Dragon Pox virus in me?"

Hermione frowned at him, "I have no idea, I'm not the healer." Harry glared at her, "But I'm going to get her now." She amended quickly.

After a half hour of poking, prodding and complicated spell-work, the healers found that Harry's blood was completely free of any virus or poison, including the traces of Basilisk venom he'd had since he was 12 and the lingering Dragon Pox virus from a few months ago, the only foreign substance was Phoenix Tears.

Hermione's eyes widened as she came to the same conclusion Harry had, "You don't think..."

"I do."

"And it is..."

"I think so."

"It will..."

"Probably."

"But then you'll..."

"I certainly hope not."

Hermione blinked. "You hope _not?_"

Harry sighed, "If this means what I think it means, I'm not sure I like the idea."

"But _why_?"

"Um." The confused healer said. "Would you mind explaining what is going on?"

"I think the piece of stone is connected to me and is giving me all the benefits the normal stone would." Harry said softly.

The healer gasped, "But that would mean that you're..."

"Constantly producing the Elixir of Life? Yeah."

Hermione interrupted, "But that's amazing! You'll live _forever!_ Do you know how much you can learn in forever?" Her eyes unfocused as she imagined infinite lifetimes of researching.

"No! It's terrible." Harry argued. "I'd have to wait and watch you all _die_!"

"Oh." Hermione and the healer said in unison.

" 'Oh', is right." Harry said.

The Healer gave a small smile, "We don't know if that's actually going to happen." She said kindly.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "We will just wait a few years and see if you age or not."

He didn't.

* * *

**The Next 500 Years**

There wasn't really much Harry could do about his 'stone situation' now, or ever, so he tried to forget all about the little (or not so little, in his opinion) incident. But the stone fragment never did go away, it stuck around and Harry never aged. Or got hurt. Or got a cold. Hell, he even _died_ once but just came back to life a few seconds later.

Over the years, Harry slowly distanced himself from his friends, it wasn't a conscious thing, they just grew apart. Everyone grew up, they got married, had children who had children, they acquired laugh-lines and wrinkles, learned the wonders of a rocking chair, started celebrating triple digit birthdays, complained about aching joints, grew gray hair and basically just got old.

Harry stayed 21. His brilliant green eyes never dimmed, his hair stayed as black and unruly as ever, he never could grow a beard and most of all, he never grew up.

Harry was extremely grateful that his little accident had happened when it did, it wouldn't be nice to be stuck in his scrawny 17 year old body and being 30 forever would have been rather annoying. At 21 he was 188 cm (6'2'') and 70kg (157 lbs), had his trademark wild black hair and brilliant green eyes, his skin was lightly tanned and he had just grown out of that lanky teenager phase. His body was perfectly sculpted (but not overly muscled) from years of Quidditch as well as some of his more strenuous activities (coughchasingDeathEaterscough cough). It was really good that he was happy with his appearance because no matter how long he lay in the sun, or how much he exercised, he didn't change _at all_, even his hair didn't grow.

The only thing that really changed was his magic, it just wouldn't stop growing which annoyed him to no end, he didn't need anything else to make him more special than he already was. However, with this excess power he was able to make his magic work around technology, that made up for his abnormality a bit. Maybe.

* * *

Everything came crashing down forty-two years after Harry defeated Voldemort; the entire Muggle world found out about the wizarding world. At first, it wasn't a problem; there was an exchange of knowledge, eradication of disease, end to terrorist groups; many of humanity's problems seemed to be solved. Hermione was ecstatic that her two worlds were working together, the purebloods were happy that witches and wizards were respected and held in awe, the poorer wizarding families had new sources of income as they helped Muggles, basically, everyone was stoked. Everyone, that is, except Harry.

Harry knew that it was too good to last, whether they knew it or not, the witches and wizards were being taken advantage of and due to the Muggles' superior numbers and technological advancements, the wizarding world was basically at their mercy. He had never been more sorry to be proven right.

It only took a year for the first group of wizards to band together and rebel; they had been in charge of magically powering generators for 'clean energy' and when they tried to quit, they were told they weren't allowed. Twenty-seven Muggles and nine wizards died that day. Everything went downhill from there.

Naturally, almost every witch and wizard sided with their fellow magic-users and also quit helping the Muggles, they tried to go back to their secluded lives. The Muggles didn't take too kindly to this, they liked their new workforce. Two months later, after many fights between wizards and their Muggle employers, the United Nations declared that witches and wizards posed too great a threat to the Honorable Citizens of Planet Earth to be allowed to run free. So, they imposed a mandatory registration of everyone magical, taking DNA samples as they went for 'research' purposes.

Then the real rebellion began, it started in America and spread across the globe; offices were trashed, records burned, labs destroyed, and the witches and wizards went into hiding again. But now that the Muggles knew what the wizards were capable of, they were hunted.

With what was left of the DNA samples, some scientists identified what they called the 'magic gene' or MG. They then developed an airborne biological weapon which only targeted those who carried the MG, both dominant and recessive. Millions of people died before the magical community figured out how they were being attacked, bubblehead charms were the only refuge.

Over those next few months, Harry felt his body die over and over again, and every time his patience grew thinner and his anger stronger. Who were these people to decide who lived and who died? They were murdering innocent children as well as people who couldn't even _do_ magic because they had the recessive gene.

Harry led the next attack against the plant that produced the chemicals. But by then, the Muggles were waiting for them, the attacking witches and wizards were mowed down by machine guns whose bullets were coated in anti-magic gel. That night, Harry died five times before he managed to blow up the entire complex, everyone who came with him was dead before they even saw who was firing at them.

Harry spent the next month on 'suicide' missions, taking out biochemical plants and military bases but it was too late to make much of a difference.

A week later, every person involved in the Wizard Extermination Project or WEP, was brutally murdered and Harry James Potter was the most wanted person on Earth. After having been 'killed' nineteen times in front of witnesses, everyone knew that he couldn't die and the sentence was an eternity in prison, but he wouldn't be caught because he was Harry Potter and just cool like that.

Three months later, Harry was the last magical person alive and he wished he was dead. But thanks to a certain alchemist, he couldn't even commit suicide. So, he went into hiding for the next seventy years while the toxic (to him alone now) gases dissipated; it wasn't exactly comfortable to die of chemical poisoning multiple times a day.

When he finally emerged from his self-imposed exile, much to his amusement, Harry Potter was still at the top of the most wanted list. It was depressing to know that he was the last of his kind around but Harry was smart enough to know that there was nothing he could do about it now. However, he would always have a great dislike for scientists (especially biochemists), doctors who violated the Hippocratic Oath, and anyone in any position of government or military authority.

Harry spent a few years tracking down what was left of the wizarding world's _stuff_, turns out most of it was either stashed away in Hogwarts or in Gringotts, two places the Muggles never did manage to get into, physically at least. Everything from clothing (not much use) to butterbeer was piled in the dungeons of Hogwarts; Harry didn't have much use for extra robes or hundreds of broomsticks, but he did like the firewhiskey. He also liked having a castle all for himself, not that he stayed there often, too many memories.

* * *

When Harry rejoined the world he changed his name (for very obvious reasons) and placed an aging glamour on himself; Harry James Potter, 58 year old criminal, became James Evans, 18 year old genius. As James, Harry was surprised to find that people were still under the (correct) impression that Harry Potter couldn't die. This soon led to the annoying habit of the Muggles using him as a scapegoat for everything that went wrong.

James Evans lived to the ripe age of 94 when he was run over by a bus, he left his substantial inheritance to Ronald Grander, not that he actually needed to make a will or anything, banks were often government institutions. And Harry didn't like governments.

Ronald Grander became John Black who became Fred and George Pewter (those were 59 _fun_ years ending with a spectacular hovercraft explosion). And the fear of Harry Potter passed into myth and legend, which was perfectly fine with him. The only problem was that his infamy had been blown so out of proportion that he was turned into a sort of phantom, a ghost story for children.

It was sad that after a few hundred years, there weren't any children named Harry, it seemed that people thought it bad luck to name their child after such an infamous man. Naming someone Harry, was considered almost as bad as naming them Lucifer, Adolf or Gangus. But, despite this bad reputation, Harry couldn't help keep watching out for the world.

Usually he would move to a different continent when he 'died' so he didn't have to remember to glamour himself every day and as time went on, he gave himself shorter and shorter lifespans, just to keep things interesting. Each of his different persons usually ended up dieing a few times before he killed them off for good, because hey, accidents happen.

Unfortunately, there were days (sometimes years) when Harry really wished he _wasn't_ immortal, days when he really just wanted to _not_ be the damn boy-who-lived-and-lived-again. It was these days (and years), that he figured out what exactly the golden glow that ran through his body was; it was life. Life was literally part of his _entire body_, he had once had his arm disintegrated by acid and within the next 30 seconds he had grown a new one. His head got chopped off by an irate gangster and it just disappeared from the box where they were holding it and reappeared on his body.

His soul got sucked out by a dementor who escaped from Azkaban where Harry had tried to trap them all, his soul just flew back into his body a few seconds later. One day, when he was particularly pissed with the world, he jumped through the Veil of Death (which was surprisingly intact under the pile of rubble that used to be the Ministry of Magic). It just spit him out the other side. His heart got eaten by a dying Muggle who thought Harry (who was Ronald Grander at the time) was the key to eternal life, he just grew a new one while the other turned to dust.

Moral of the story: Harry James Potter couldn't die.

After many years, Harry finally resigned himself to his fate as the boy-who-wouldn't-die, not the boy-who-lived-forever, just the one who wouldn't die. Even people like vampires - who, had the potential to live forever before the Muggles exterminated them - could be killed, Harry could not. So he gave up trying. Instead, he became a bit reckless; once he even died three times in the same day!

* * *

In 2294, despite Harry's (he was actually Evan Confringo at the time) best efforts, the Muggles managed to muck up the planet to the point where it just wasn't possible to sustain human life any longer. Funnily enough, they blamed Harry Potter for their depletion of the Earth's resources and their slow but sure destruction of the environment.

Harry knew that if the humans were gone, magical life could survive forever, thrive even. The solution? Get rid of the Muggles.

So, he used his exceptional skills - both scientific and magical - to develop what became known as 'terraforming', he then proved that magic is all about will and intent by randomly picking a galaxy to which the human population could successfully move.

As he was preparing to leave the planet, Harry sometimes lamented the fact that the human race would be starting over in a new galaxy and that he, Harry, would be the only truly sentient magical representative, but he figured if he was going to live forever then what did it matter that he was the last wizard? Harry made sure that there were whole sections of the ship Fauna 1 as well as Flora 2 dedicated to magical plants and animals, Harry warded those sections to keep the Muggles out so they wouldn't get suspicious.

Harry booked Evan a ticket on the Exodus 500 and apparated off once they left the planet, he made sure to leave behind an extremely long-distance portkey anchor (his own design), so he could return to the ship when he was finished on earth. Once all the humans were gone, Harry went about fixing what he could of earth's atmosphere. He got it to the point where it would continue to repair itself and then explained to all the remaining sentient creatures, that the earth was now theirs to enjoy. The goblins and centaurs were extremely happy about this situation.

Harry then packed all his possessions which included, but was not restricted to; incredible amounts of gold, shit tons of muggle money, the entire butterbeer, firewhisky and chocolate frog stores on the planet, all sorts of food that he assumed he could only get on Earth (gourmet coffee being the most important of these), two advanced and one normal time turner, and millions of books, into two massively expanded trunks.

After personally warding Hogwarts (even given a thousand years the goblins wouldn't be able to get past) and a few other notable places (who knew if he'd want to come back?), Harry placed a huge illusion over the planet to make it 'age' and 'die' as the Muggle scientists had predicted. He then popped onto the Exodus 500 just before if went out of his special portkey range. The next sixty years were extremely fun; he kept himself entertained (often at the expense of the other passengers) and made everyone jealous with his extremely good looks.

Somehow, and Harry never did figure out how it started, there was a rumor that the immortal and evil Harry Potter was hiding on the Exodus 500. They were convinced that he was there to sabotage the ship and kill them all; what they failed to notice was the fact that theirs was the only ship that never had any technical difficulties and that their food always tasted like actual food, not re-hydrated plastic.

* * *

By the time all the Exodus ships arrived in their new galaxy, Harry had a serious case of cabin fever and he never wanted to see another baby ever again; those things were just bloody annoying. Even though it had been fun tormenting the other passengers, he was still ready to abandon ship. The Exodus 500 was scheduled to land on the second terraformed world, Ariel. So exactly 60 years, 11 months and 23 days after leaving earth, Harry Potter stepped onto real ground.

The first thing Harry did when he got to the new planet was build a ship. The maiden voyage of Hedwig 2.0, piloted by none other than Harry Potter (actually Evan Confringo), was November 1, 2358 (he made sure to sleep through October 31). Then he terraformed, hid and warded to hell and back the smallest of Ariel's six moons (thank you Fidilus and Muggle-repelling charms), and named it Potter Moon. For all intents and purposes Potter Moon just didn't exist, he even messed with it's gravity signature to hide it completely. He then dropped off all the magical creatures and plants he'd brought from Earth, and left to explore the universe.

In the hustle and bustle of colonizing the new galaxy, rumors of the evil Harry Potter settled down a bit and he became a fairy tale. But if anyone ever cared to look, Harry James Potter was still at the top of the most wanted list; he was on record as being unable to be killed and had therefore never been assumed dead. It was amazing how people could get the smallest things right while completely missing the big picture.

* * *

Harry's was both an exciting and lonely existence, exciting because he really didn't have to worry about dying, and lonely because any friends he made would eventually die and he would have to move on. Usually when he died it was in unfortunate circumstances; more often than not, he would get shot. This was because he wasn't exactly the most careful of people, what good is eternal life if you don't take a few risks? However, the aftermath of those risks were often swear-worthy, it's not fun to be shot in the face, flung out an air lock, poisoned, beheaded, dismembered, burnt to a crisp, attacked by Reavers or something similar only to wake up only to have to obliviate a shit-ton of strangers, pick another name, change his face and move to the other side of the galaxy.

One of the more interesting things about living forever _and_ owning two advanced time turners was that he could go back and repeat a few years, this was quite amusing, especially when he wanted a sidekick or a twin brother. It had only taken what he thought were a few missteps and slip-ups for him to find that he _couldn't_ ruin history by meeting himself; he realized that along with not being able to die, he couldn't erase himself from existence. This made quite a few years very fun.

Harry kept journals of his travels, and even published a few 'science fiction' novels based off his own life, he also kept track of his age. Well, his relative age, he would always be 21 but had obviously existed for much longer than that.

Harry used his many resources to make himself extremely wealthy; gold was no longer his only currency (it was only accepted in a few places and even then, with a raised eyebrow), he had quite a few bank accounts under different names which held both credits and platinum. Along with Potter Moon, Harry also owned copious amounts of land across the galaxy and had shares in many major companies. He also kept a few running identities who were elusive men of the 'don't call me, I'll call you' variety. Some of these were respected members of society, most notably Lord Henry Ashwinder VI who was a filthy rich man and owned more than half of Sihnon.

Lord Henry Ashwinder VI (and VII, VIII, IIX, and IX), also owned the land on which the Companion academy was built, though he didn't know about it till after it was built. Somehow, without Harry's involvement, the academy kept track of many Earth-that-was legends. They didn't only focus on Companioning, they also learned about the arts, including literature and myth. Because of this, some of the more studious Companions had heard of the evil Harry Potter, by the time Harry found out about this, it was too late to obliviate all of them because some were already spread throughout the universe. Ah well, it was kinda flattering that they remembered him even hundreds of years later.

Harry was also the silent owner and original creator of Marauder Entertainment, Nimbus Transportation (he bought the Nimbus broom company in 2019 so it wasn't copywrite infringement, not that that would have mattered) and Granger Publications.

Then there were Harry's less reputable identities, the highlights being; Lethi Demen the bounty hunter, Felix Flamel the legendary thief, Peter Pettifer the drug runner and Orion Tonks the all-purpose upper-class middleman who worked for his favourite alter-ego, Sirius Prongs Lupin the ruthless crime lord. Thanks to some really clever electronic finagling by Harry, a bit of time travel and a whole lot of magic, almost all the other criminals and smugglers knew not to mess with Mr. Lupin, Tonks or Demen, especially Demen.

Funny thing was, 'Sirius' hadn't actually _done_ too much. Sure, he had killed himself a few times, robbed himself, hired himself and hunted himself, but no one else was actually hurt (corrupt politicians, other crime lords and misguided scientific researchers don't count). He did manage to get a reputation worse than Niska, who, in Harry's opinion, was an arrogant upstart.

Every now and then, Harry would visit Potter Moon to make sure all the magical creatures etc. were getting along with each other (this sometimes included the more temperamental plants) and to stock up. He would add to his extensive museums, mix potions, hang out in his mansion, make up cool names for himself and generally forget that idiot people still existed.

Potter Moon was also the base of operations for his many enterprises and where the main servers for his various companies were located. There was a reason no one actually managed to infiltrate the headquarters of his companies or find Lord Ashwinder, Lethi Demen, Felix Flamel, Peter Pettifer or Sirius Prongs Lupin; their home didn't exist.

No one knew about Harry's little moon and he liked it that way.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading, the second (and final) chapter is already written and should be up in the next day or so.

Every now and then, Harry would visit Potter Moon to make sure all the magical creatures etc. were getting along with each other (this sometimes included the more temperamental plants) and to stock up. He would add to his extensive museums, mix potions, hang out in his mansion, make up cool names for himself and generally forget that idiot people still existed.

Potter Moon was also the base of operations for his many enterprises and where the main servers for his various companies were located. There was a reason no one actually managed to infiltrate the headquarters of his companies or find Lord Ashwinder, Lethi Demen, Felix Flamel, Peter Pettifer or Sirius Prongs Lupin; their home didn't exist.


	2. A New Job

**Not So Alone in the 'Verse**

**Chapter Two - A New Job**

* * *

**June 24, 2519 - The Bridge, Mirror-Drive Transport Ship _Erised,_ Middle of Nowhere, the Black, the 'Verse (Present day)**

"Oh bugger." Harry muttered as he looked at his long-range scanners, there was a ship coming in his direction and he guessed that he had less than 15 minutes before he appeared on _their_ scanners. He wasn't getting an Alliance signal off the ship but that didn't really mean much, it could be a new ship, or a bounty hunter. Then again, it could just be another person taking the long route through (theoretically) uncontrolled space to avoid attention, just like he was.

Harry had three options at this point; say hello, run or hide. In the past, _way_ in the past, he would have just hid magically but to do that with the modern scanning technology he would have to do a rather complicated ward, and if it was the _most_ recent stuff, there was only a 50% chance that it would work. If he placed that strong of a ward, even _he_ would muck up the electronics which would make him fly blind until he got planet-side to fix them. That sort of magic was just too complicated to risk doing much around technology.

Then his sensors flared to life, _Merlin, it's another Alliance patrol. _Harry thought. _What the bloody hell are they doing out here? This is supposed to be No Man's Land!_ Unfortunately for Harry, the Alliance patrol ship had the newest in long-range scanning technology and noticed Harry before he had time to decide on a course of action.

"_Unknown ship, this is Alliance Patrol M-364, please state your name and send your credentials immediately."_

Harry opened a communications channel, "Alliance Patrol M-364, this is Mirror-Drive Transport Ship _Erised_, details are on their way." Harry said curtly. "Bloody gits, think they run the sky." He muttered after he had muted the channel and sent his information.

* * *

**June 24, 2519 - Communications Station, Alliance Patrol M-364, Middle of Nowhere, the Black, the 'Verse (Same day)**

"Remind me again why we're out here?" Alliance stooge #1 asked.

Alliance stooge #2 glared at stooge #1, "Because we have intel that this area is used as a hiding space for smugglers."

"Oh hey, we've got something on the scanners." Stooge #1 said.

"Is that a _Mirror-Drive?"_ #2 asked incredulously.

"That's what the scanners say." #1 replied.

#2 glared at his screen, "This can't be right, those things are 20 years old! There's no way it can still be flying."

"Well, it's within communications range now." #1 said.

"Unknown ship, this is Alliance Patrol M-364, please state your name and send your credentials immediately." #2 said in as official a voice as he could manage.

#1 shrugged. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"_Alliance Patrol M-364, this is Mirror-Drive Transport Ship _Erised,_ details are on their way." _A man's voice called through the communications channel.

"Wuo duh ma, it _is_ a Mirror-Drive." #2 said.

#1 whistled. "Wow, I can't believe that piece of fei-oo is still in the air."

"Ah, here we go." #2 said as they received the information from the 'ancient' ship.

_Ship: Transport_

_Class: Mirror-Drive_

_Name: Erised_

_Registration: P-9-67-30159_

_Captain: Charlie Hermes Leviosa_

_Crew: N/A_

_Affiliation: N/A_

Stooge #1's eyes widened, "No crew?"

"Who is this Leviosa guy? Something about that name bothers me." #2 said. "Mirror-Drive _Erised_, this is Patrol M-364, please send your personnel details immediately."

* * *

**The Bridge, Mirror-Drive Transport Ship _Erised_**

"Merlin's balls the Alliance is annoying!" Harry grumbled as he sent Charlie's file. He hated it when the Alliance got all nosy, maybe it was time to take on some more crew, or possibly retire good old Erised and sign on with a crew. Flying and working solo was all well and good but it raised plenty of annoying questions, not to mention the fact that he was getting bored and just a bit lonely.

Charlie and the Erised could retire to the officially non-existent Potter Moon and Harry could find a new profession, Charlie was a 57 year old 'collector' of rare guns, who appeared to be about 48 (Harry hated making himself look too old). It had also been about 60 years since he had used his real face, his most recent everyday alias had been Snape Granbert the Browncoat spy in the Alliance who had been shot in the back at the age of 37.

Snape Granbert had also died from being shot in the stomach, smashed by an elevator, and stabbed with a poisoned knife (that guy met the business end of his finger - wands were for normal wizards or big/delicate jobs), but no one had been around to see those so Snape hadn't had to officially die until the shot to his back.

Not many people connected the dots between his various identities, but he was pretty sure that there were a few government operatives who were close - apparently they don't like people who steal from the them just for the hell of it and then just disappear. Another reason he decided that now was a good time to head to Potter Moon was that he could go back to his normal age for a bit - no more budding wrinkles and salt and pepper hair - without drawing too much attention to himself.

While the Alliance patrol was looking over Charlie's file, Harry checked his mail. This was a tedious process despite the fact that he had a unique program that organised it, Harry had so many companies and aliases that it took the majority of his immense brain power to keep track of them.

When he got to unread message #287 Harry laughed his head off; Niska wanted Lethi Demen, the bounty hunter, to capture and deliver the _live_ body of Felix Flamel who had just just stolen his priceless collection of guns from Earth-that-was. This was funny because it had actually been Charlie Leviosa who stole the guns and all three of them were the person.

The whole thing was even more funny because people should know that Lethi never delivered bodies, dead or alive; this was because Harry just completely obliviated them and dumped them on one of the border planets after sending faked photo evidence of the job completion. Harry was also pissed because Niska had _ordered_ him (as Lethi Demen) to take the job, Harry penned his reply.

_Niska_

_Do not presume to order me around._

_You've been warned._

_Demen_

By the time Harry had finished with Niska's message, the Alliance stooges had finally agreed that there was nothing they could hold Harry for and they had to let him go, they didn't even get to search the ship which annoyed them. Harry just smirked and flipped them off, not that they could see it.

* * *

**July 5, 2519 - Layz Boy Recliner outside _Erised_, Brightdawn Docks, Ariel**

Harry sat in his beach chair and watched as hundreds of people raced to and fro around the docks, each of them had their own purpose, their own destination, and they each thought theirs was the most important. He was waiting for _Erised's_ engine, circulation system and fuel carriages to finish venting themselves, this was a three hour process that he always did before putting one of his ships in storage on his moon. Harry would have preferred to do this on his moon but he couldn't be bothered to update the facilities every time he got a new ship, so here he was, people watching.

Finally Harry decided to see what sorts of jobs were going, but before he did that, he needed to decide what job he wanted. After his 500+ years of existence he could do almost anything and _had_ done almost everything, but he preferred to fly. He could fly _anything,_ it didn't matter if he hadn't seen it before or if he'd even heard of it, he could fly it.

Flipping through the classifieds section of the info station. Harry found the section for 'pilots wanted', there wasn't much there. So he brought out his communications tablet and contacted Orion Tonks, his all-purpose middleman identity. Orion was actually a series of 30 interconnected artificial intelligence programs whose servers were located on Potter Moon, he was the product of ten straight years of programming.

Orion Tonks was an actual working middle-man who made decisions, hired people, gave out jobs, organized payments, bought things, sold things and made millions of credits. As a side note, Orion also happened to be a quite wealthy, young aristocrat who lived off family money on Ariel, the government did know the connection and every now and then Harry had to appear as Orion to keep up that part of the identity.

Harry asked Orion AI to keep an eye out for interesting piloting jobs in and around Ariel. The key word being _interesting, _Harry liked a bit of spice in his life. If Orion found something that seemed worthwhile, he would set up an interview. For this search and job, Harry decided to use his identity of 'Bill Harrison'.

Bill Harrison was a well-know pilot. Harry had created Bill just after the Unification War ended, he had actually used it a few times since then with a few different crews and Bill was quite respected in certain circles. When Harry got back to Potter Moon, he checked his records and found that Bill had actually been offered a few jobs over the years, but Orion AI had declined with varying degrees of politeness. Harry wasn't too bothered by this because none of the jobs looked interesting anyway.

* * *

**July 5, 2519 - Dining Room, Firefly transport ship _Serenity_, Brightdawn Docks, Ariel**

Malcolm Reynolds sighed as he stood up, he had put off finding a new pilot for too long; he didn't want to replace Wash but he also couldn't deny that they needed an official, trained pilot.

"Okay everyone, I've sent a few waves to our contacts to try and find a full time pilot and I've got a few responses, we're meeting them later today. Zoe, you're with me. Jayne, you're to stay near the door and make sure no one comes and shoots us. Kaylee, you and Simon can go enjoy the city. River, if you can stay quiet, I'd like you to hang out just around the corner and try and get a read off them. Inara, um, you can just go do your Companion-y things."

Inara narrowed her eyes and glared at Mal, she would have said something but he'd managed to not put his foot in his mouth too bad this time.

Simon would have objected to Mal's 'use' of his sister but she had been getting loads better lately and he was realizing that she was her own person.

Jayne grinned and caressed Vera.

Kaylee smiled up at Simon and was looking forward to a real date.

And Zoe pursed her lips and kept her face blank, she knew Mal had put off getting a new pilot for as long as he could, but she didn't know if she would be able to see someone else sitting in Wash's chair. Still, this was something they had to do.

Four infuriating hours later, Mal and Zoe were both itching to shoot someone. "Wuo duh Ma, all these pilots are jing-tzahng mei yong-duh pieces of fei-oo!" Zoe said when everyone was gathered back at the table, even Inara was there because she hadn't been in the mood for companioning.

"Yup, they're all go-se." Mal agreed.

"Did you try Tonks?" Jayne asked.

Kaylee frowned, "Who's Tonks?" She asked.

Zoe sighed, "Orion Tonks is probably the biggest middleman in the 'verse. All the big jobs go through him, legit and not, he has contacts everywhere and somehow knows everyone." She turned to Mal, "So, did you call him?"

"No." Mal said. "I've never worked with him before, he's a step above the level of work we do. Anyway, there's no surefire way to contact him, not if you don't already know him."

Inara looked thoughtful, "Orion Tonks? Are you sure that's his name? He's a high ranking client with the guild."

Mal's eyes bugged out, "You serve criminals?" He asked incredulously.

"No, we most certainly do not. The Orion I know is an aristocrat living in a mansion with extensive grounds, right here on Ariel." Inara said with a huff.

Everyone went silent, "The Orion _you_ know? Has he been a client in the past?" Zoe asked.

Inara expertly hid a blush and didn't say anything.

Kaylee realised that a change in topic of conversation was in order. "Forgetting about the guild for now, should we contact this Tonks?"

"It's not really a matter of _should,_ so much as _can_." Mal said grumpily. "He doesn't have actual contact information, you just have to send out a properly encrypted wave and he only responds to certain wavelengths. Otherwise you just have to guess and hope for the best."

"Oh."

Inara looked up, "I'd be breaking about ten guild laws, but if its the same Orion Tonks and if you _really_ need it, I can try and contact him myself."

Everyone's jaws dropped, was Inara really offering to break guild law just to help them get a pilot? Mal cleared his throat, "Really?"

"Yes. But as a last resort. I want you to be absolutely sure that there is no other way."

That evening, Mal sent out a general, simply encrypted wave addressed to Orion Tonks, in the mean time they continued to look for a pilot the normal way.

The next three days were torture, even Inara agreed that the people they were interviewing were terrible. That wasn't to say they weren't good pilots, no, they all had plenty of experience and reliable recommendations, they just didn't seem to fit with the crew; and when they found someone who _did_ fit, they were a terrible pilot.

By the time the 25th potential pilot left, even Inara was ready to shoot something, and she really didn't like guns. After those three days, they still hadn't heard back from Tonks so Inara sent a wave to her client. What the others didn't know was that Orion was one of Inara's regular clients, meaning she had seen him nearly a dozen times. She first met him when he was 20 and he was _not_ what she had been expecting from a young, rich, handsome man.

* * *

**May 23, 2515 - Spring Charity Ball, Ruthenwood Private Gallery, Riverton Estate, Ariel (Flashback)**

Inara rested in the anteroom with two other companions, they were each waiting for their respective clients to arrive so they could be escorted into the Ballroom. Inara was excited to meet this particular client because he was so young, usually her clients were at least 30 because she was a top-tier Companion and very expensive. At 23, she was the youngest ever to reach this level.

The downside of having progressed so quickly was that most of her companions were significantly older than her, this didn't bother her too much, especially because she could pick and choose who she accompanied, but this would be the first client who was younger than her. None of her thoughts showed on her face though.

The attendant poked his head through the door, Marian's escort had arrived. Ten minutes later Serena's escort collected her, which left Inara all alone. The time passed, 15 minutes, 20 minutes, half an hour, an hour. After an hour and a half, Inara stood up and was about to leave when a young man dressed in a simple, yet classy suit all but crashed in through the side door.

"Bugger all, I got the wrong door." He muttered with a frown, then he saw Inara. "Oh, my lady, I'm sorry to barge in like this, but do you happen to know the way to the Entrance Hall? Or perhaps the Companion Anteroom? I accidentally put bleach in with the wash which mucked up my suite so I had to get another, stepped on a piece of chewy - it is just rude to leave that one the ground by the way, misplaced my keys, my shuttle went on the blink and now I can't find the proper door.

"I'm extremely late and really need to apologise to my date, if she even hung around this long, I know I would have skedaddled ages ago." The man somehow managed to say this all in one breath.

Inara blinked, completely lost for words for one of the first times in her life.

The man gave a small, crooked smile, "I'll just leave now. I hope you have a wonderful evening, sorry for disturbing you."

"Wait!" Inara called right as he turned to leave. "Are you Orion Tonks?"

"Um, yeah." The man said with a frown. "Oh, I'm so extremely sorry, you don't happen to be Ms. Serra do you?"

Inara gave her sweet, Companion smile, even though she really felt like laughing at the poor man's ruffled appearance, "Yes, but please, call me Inara."

Orion grinned, "It's a pleasure to meet you, and you may call me Orion." Then he stepped forward, lifted her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles, "My humblest apologies for keeping you waiting, Inara. I am surprised that you didn't give up on me."

"If you must know, I was just about to ask the attendant if I had somehow missed you." Inara said with her graceful smile. "But it seems you found me yourself." She was amused with the young man's antics and was trying to hide a grin, that would not be proper Companion behavior.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that by the way, I was planning on being a gentleman this evening, I guess that wasn't a very good start."

Inara gave a soft, cultured laugh. "Do not worry about it, we will just forget your unique entrance."

"That would be great, thanks." Orion said, as he ran his hand through his hair, completely messing it up. It hadn't _looked _like it had been done up, but when she saw the resulting mop of hair, she realised that he must have spent quite some time getting it to behave.

Then Orion got a panicked expression on his face. "Oh dear, I forgot I'm not supposed to touch my hair all night." He said with wide, almost panicked eyes. "You don't happen to know where the nearest mirror is, do you?"

"This is the Companion's Anteroom, we have a full powder table in the corner over there." Inara gestured to a small table with a few drawers and a well lit mirror. "Feel free to help yourself, it's not like anyone is here to complain."

Orion gave a sheepish smile, "I really was planning on being good tonight, I promise. Life just worked against me." He combed his hair, frowned and picked up a small bottle of hairspray, "Would it be okay if I stole a bit of this?"

Inara, who had been pretending to not watch him, just nodded, she was surprised that he knew how to deal with his own hair. Most men who attended events like this had professionals style their hair and left it at that. Orion seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

Finally, nearly two hours after the event started, Inara and Orion entered the Ballroom. It was a good thing that the dancing had already begun, the only people who noticed their delayed arrival were Inara's fellow companions who looked a bit jealous (but not so a normal person could tell) that she had such a young, handsome partner, even if she had had to wait hours for him.

Throughout the night, Inara was pleasantly surprise to find that Orion was a beautiful dancer, a great conversationalist and could somehow tell exactly when her feet started to ache. She knew that she could dance for five hours straight in these heels before it became noticeably painful but after two they became uncomfortable.

After exactly one hour and 50 minutes of dancing, Orion led Inara past the refreshments table where he picked up two glasses of sparkling cider (something which surprised Inara because most men would be aiming to get a bit more than tipsy tonight) and then out onto the veranda where they joined another couple at a table and proceeded to have an intelligent but not too boring discussion. They danced for another few hours before heading back to the veranda and walking around the romantically-lit gardens.

As the party wound down, many of the older couples departed and the younger ones went off to find hidden alcoves or tucked away benches. Those with Companions retreated to private shuttles or fancy hotel rooms to continue the night. Orion and Inara found a small, secluded gazebo that overlooked the lower gardens and they just sat and talked until the first rays of sunlight hit the dew-covered grounds. They ended up having to sneak off the property because they really weren't supposed to stay that late, it was a good thing that the back of the property of Orion's summer estate connected with the back of the Riverton Estate because otherwise they would have been caught.

Orion let Inara freshen up in the guest room before escorting her back to her shuttle, which had been left at the private shuttle bay only a few minutes away from both properties. It wasn't until later that Inara realised he hadn't even tried to flirt with her all night and that her usual charms had flowed right off him, _without_ her even noticing it. What she remembered most about that engagement was his dancing, watching the early sun turn the dew into crystals and Orion's piercing green eyes which seemed to be both much too old, and much too young, for his face.

That was the one and only time Orion contacted her for an extremely formal event, the many other times she met with him were for more casual luncheons or dinners, the kind of things you needed to be seen at but which didn't require you to go all out. After each engagement, Orion insisted on taking her to a dessert or tea shop instead of back to her shuttle for some personal, one-on-one time.

Never once was Inara a 'proper' companion around Orion. She didn't usually choose the 'I just want to talk' clients - especially because it was frowned upon by the guild - but something about Orion really drew her in. In her mind she thought of him as a friend, rather than a client.

The last time she had an engagement with Orion was in September 2516, right before the whole Miranda thing started. She remembered him as a handsome, easy going, aristocratic, 24 year old, not a member of Mal's world and certainly not someone she would expect to be involved in this sort of stuff. But there had always been a bit of a mysterious air around him, maybe this was why... So she wrote to him none-the-less.

_Orion Tonks,_

_I sincerely hope the fates have been treating you well and that this message finds you in good health. As you may remember from our previous conversations, I travel on the Firefly transport ship _Serenity_ to bring my work to other planets. Since our last meeting, the crew I travel with has lost their pilot. It has come to my attention that you may know of someone we can contact. I completely understand if you wish to disregard this message as you have no obligation towards the crew I travel with. If you do have any suggestions though, please contact Captain Malcolm Reynolds. We are currently at the Brightdawn Docks on Ariel._

_Wishing you well,_

_Inara Serra_

* * *

**July 8, 2519 - Communication Node 27, Orion Artificial Intelligence, Potter Moon**

Orion AI received the message from Inara Serra and pulled up any and all information about _Serenity_ and Captain Malcolm Reynolds, what it found definitely counted as interesting so it sent a message to the Captain.

_Captain Malcolm Reynolds,_

_I heard that you are in need of a pilot, it just so happens that Bill Harrison has been looking for a crew to join. If it is convenient he can meet with you tomorrow at 13:00._

_Tonks_

Orion AI then sent a message to Harry.

_Harry,_

_Bill Harrison has a meeting with Captain Malcolm Reynolds tomorrow at 13:00. Captain Reynolds is looking for a pilot. Relevant information is as follows;_

_Ship: Transport_

_Class: Firefly_

_Name: Serenity_

_Registration: 2-03-K64-77429_

_Captain: Malcolm Reynolds_

_Crew: Zoe Warren - Second in command_

_Jayne Cobb - Public relations/mercenary/muscle_

_Kaylee Frye - Mechanic_

_Hoban Washburn - Pilot (deceased)_

_Simon Tam - Medic_

_Affiliation: N/A_

_Purpose: Smuggling, transport, thievery, being 'big damn heroes'._

_Note: Malcolm Reynolds aka 'Mal' was a Browncoat Sargent in the Independent war along with Zoe Warren._

_Occasionally takes on passengers, long and short term._

_Helped break the Miranda conspiracy._

_~ Orion AI_

* * *

**July 8, 2519 - Veranda, Harry's Mansion, Potter Moon**

Harry was sitting on the veranda of his mansion on Potter moon, drinking a fruity cocktail and soaking up the sun when his communications tablet dinged. The tablet only dinged when it was an important message. After he read through Orion AI's message he grinned, this sounded perfect; 'big damn heroes', that was _sure_ to be interesting!

He finished his drink and headed to one of his numerous storage rooms. Harry grabbed one of his bottomless trunks and re-stocked it with any rare or magical things he could see himself needing in the next few years (including a healthy supply of firewhisky, chocolate frogs, _real_ coffee, potions and a set of protective ward stones) before shrinking it and tucking it back in the hidden pocket of his well-worn duffel.

Harry looked fondly at the auto-shrink feature on the trunk, he had installed it a few hundred years ago when he hadn't yet had enough minute control over his magic to safely perform it around electronics. Harry remembered a time when he managed to knock over one of his old ships (note to self: when chasing a future you around a tiny moon almost at the speed of sound _do not_ look behind you, it can make you run into things). He had tried to levitate it back but wasn't paying attention and nearly sent it into low orbit. He had plenty of control now, it had just required no wand and a bit of practice.

As Harry pushed what was left of the case of firewhiskey back into it's storage room, he looked in; it was still more than three quarters full with case after case of the hot drink, enough to last hopefully another couple thousand years.

* * *

**12:45 July 9, 2519 - Open Cargo Bay Doors, Firefly transport ship _Serenity_, Brightdawn Docks, Ariel**

Kaylee and River sat next to each other playing 'spot the cop' when an extremely handsome young man walked up to them. "Would you happen to be part of the crew of Serenity?" He asked.

The first thing Kaylee noticed was that this man had extremely messy hair and the second was that he had the strangest accent she'd heard in a long time, she couldn't quite place it.

River stared at Harry, then frowned, "I don't like you."

Harry arched an eyebrow, "Really? How do you know that? We only just met, I don't even know your name yet."

Kaylee shot a look at River, usually River's instincts were extremely good and it wasn't a good sign that she was taking an immediate dislike to who she guessed to be their potential pilot.

River stood up and walked until she was right in front of Harry, "You're too old." She said poking his chest, right over where the fragment of the Philosopher's Stone was. "And empty." She added, reaching up to tap his head.

"Old? Empty?" Harry asked, wondering how on earth this girl could tell he was old.

"Yes, your heart and eyes are old. And your head is empty." River said with an air of finality.

"What are you talking about Mei Mei?" Kaylee asked, beginning to get worried.

"He is old on the inside." River said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And his mind is empty." She scrunched up her face and tried to read the man's thoughts like she did everyone else.

Harry felt a very light legimicy probe touch his permanent and impenetrable occulmency walls and finally understood what the girl was talking about, he smiled. "No, my mind isn't empty, in fact, it probably more full than anyone else's. I just don't like people seeing what's inside."

River pouted, "I can see inside everyone's head, why can't I see your's?"

"Because I'm the opposite of you; you take things out, I keep things in." Harry explained simply.

"I _really_ don't like you." River said, then she whipped around and stomped back into the ship.

Kaylee scowled, "_What_ were you two talking about?"

Harry turned to Kaylee and smiled, "As you may or may not know, that lovely lady is a Reader; she can pick up on other people's thoughts and probably see a bit into the future. I'm a little different, I can stop Readers from looking in my mind, among other things." He shrugged, "I'm probably the only one who can do that, or at least, the only one I've met so far."

"But why doesn't River like you?" Kaylee asked.

"River, was it? Well, River is probably used to being able to 'hear' everyone's surface thoughts and basic emotions, but she can't hear any of mine because I've hidden them away. To her, I'm like a person who is talking but not making a sound, she can see me but one of her senses is telling her that I'm not there. Does that make sense?"

Kaylee thought for a moment. "Um, yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Harry grinned, "Great, now, I believe I have a meeting with one Captain Malcolm Reynolds?"

"Oh yeah, that's why we were out here, we were supposed to be waiting for you. I'm Kaylee by the way." She said holding out her hand.

"Bill Harrison," Harry replied, shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kaylee smiled as Mal and Zoe walked out.

Mal walked up to Harry, "Bill, good to meet ya, I'm the Captain, this is Zoe and you've already met Kaylee. Let me show you to the bridge, then we can have a chat." As they walked in, Harry saw a big, muscled man holding a rather large gun and grinning at him. "Oh yeah, that's Jayne, I wouldn't recommend messing with him, he likes to shoot things." Jayne gave Harry a menacing smile and patted his gun. Harry just raised an eyebrow.

After a tour of Serenity, Harry plopped down in the pilot's chair. He closed his eyes and ran his hands over all the controls, he could almost hear Serenity humming under his fingers. The relatively old ship was full to the brim with life and energy, even though she was about three times the size of Harry's old Mirror-Drive Erised and quite a bit younger, she had the same feeling. That was one of the reasons Harry liked the older ships who were still in good condition, they had been held together by love.

"This is a great ship you have here Captain, she's got soul."

"That she does." Mal said with a grin, he really liked this guy, and not just because he knew that a few other captains had tried to hire him and Bill had turned them down. The fact that he had a really good reputation but was still willing to take work when it came and not have a steady income was even better. After a short conversation with Bill he had pretty much decided that he wanted him as his pilot. "I'm gunna have a little chat with Zoe here, Kaylee will show you to where the food's at."

Harry grinned as he followed Kaylee out, even though he had only met four of the people on the ship, he was pretty sure he would like it here. He could have 'suggested' that they hire him right off the bat but he wasn't in the habit of using magic on a daily basis, too much room for error, and no matter how careful he was, some people were just too observant.

Mal closed the door and turned to Zoe, "So, what do you think?"

"Honestly sir? I don't know. He seems fine, and he said that _Serenity_ has soul, which gives him a hell of a lot of points in my book, but..." Zoe trailed off.

"There's something odd about him." Mal finished.

"Yeah, he's got that weird voice, cultured but not, and his eyes are unnerving when you stare at him."

Mal frowned, "Did you get the feeling that he's boo-tai jung-tzahng-duh?" (not entirely sane)

"Just a bit. Then again, how many of the rest of us are sane? Also, don't you think he's a bit young? I mean, I've heard that he's a great pilot, but 24? And he doesn't even look that, he looks more like 20." Zoe said.

"Yeah, he does look really young." Mal agreed. "But lots of people want him, and if Tonks recommended him he's gotta be good."

"I say we take him." Zoe decided. "If we find out he doesn't fit in a month or two we can always cut him loose."

* * *

**14:00 July 9, 2519 - Dining Area, Firefly transport ship _Serenity_, Brightdawn Docks, Ariel**

When Kaylee and Harry entered the dining room, Simon was sitting there talking with River. River looked up and scowled, "I still don't like you."

Simon looked at River, "Why? What's wrong with him? We need to know now."

Kaylee plopped down next to her boyfriend and gave him a one-armed hug, "River just doesn't like him cause she can't Read him."

"He's silent!" River said, throwing her hands up. "No one's silent!"

Simon raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Silent?" He asked.

Harry shrugged, "I'm immune to Readers, it frustrates her."

River just crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Anyway," Harry said with a grin as he turned to Simon, "I haven't met you yet, I'm Bill Harrison, hopefully your new pilot."

"Simon Tam, the medic." Simon said, shaking Harry's hand. "As you probably know, this is my sister, River."

"Ah yes, the Tam duo." Harry said as he sat down. "The Alliance isn't too keen on you." The temperature of the room dropped about ten degrees, which Harry noticed, so he continued. "I love people who can stick a wrench up their pompous arse!"

Mal and Zoe arrived just in time to hear Harry's last sentence. Zoe stared at Harry, "Popous arse?" She asked.

"Also known as an arrogant ass. Captain, Zoe, good to see you. We were just talking about the Alliance and how they need to keep their bloody nose out of everyone's business. Congratulations on the Miranda mess by the way, Tonks wanted me to tell you that he is one of the few who knows it was you and that he loved it." Harry said, he was only twisting the truth a _little._ After all, it was Orion AI that found out about it, and Orion was Harry. Kinda.

Mal blinked. "Oh, um, thanks."

"No worries, I'm just a messenger. And don't worry, it's not common knowledge that it was you guys. In fact, Tonks was a good friend of Mr. Universe, I think he helped cover up your identities and such, but I'm not 100% certain about that."

Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief that they didn't know they'd been holding, they had been worried that knowledge of their involvement would get back to the Alliance and that they would have to be constantly on the run, which would mean a _lot_ less work.

"Well, that is extremely good news." Mal said, "I didn't know that he knew about us before now."

"Oh, I don't think he did." Harry replied. "I'm sure he did it just to piss off the Alliance, not many people know it, but that's a hobby of his. Mine too actually."

"Wuh de tyen, you must be crazy." Simon said, "Purposefully annoying the Alliance? That's a death wish."

"Nah," Harry said with a shrug, "You just have to be careful and not leave a trail. It also helps if you don't leave the dead bodies where people can find them." He didn't mention that it was helpful if one or two of the dead bodies could just get up and walk away.

Zoe grinned, "You know, I think we'll get along just _great_!" She said, whacking him on the back.

"Yeah, welcome to the crew, Bill. Lets do introductions." Mal walked over to the com, _"Jayne, Inara get up to the dining room please, we gotta new pilot to introduce."_

Harry barely stopped his eyes from bugging out, _Inara?_ As in Inara Serra the Companion? He was going to kill Orion AI, why wasn't she on the crew manifest? _Well this won't end well._ He thought as she walked in the door and he stood up.

Inara had to bite back a gasp as she saw who was standing by the table, Orion Tonks either had a twin brother or he wasn't who he said he was. The man standing in front of her looked exactly the same as Orion did, just dressed down and even more relaxed; he was the same height, had the same scruffy black hair, the same perfectly tanned skin and his eyes were the same brilliant green, complete with the slight spark of mischief and the unfathomable depths.

When Bill saw her, a brief look of shock flitted across his face, only to be replaced by the same cheerful expression from before. Inara schooled her face and made sure her Companion mask was firmly in place, it wasn't her place to tell Mal that he had hired Orion Tonks himself to be their new pilot. She would just have to make sure that she was around when he found out the truth, it was bound to be amusing.

"Okay, here's Jayne, who you saw before, he works on security among other things. And this is Inara, our um, ambassador. Inara, Jayne, this is Bill Harrison, our new pilot." Mal said as they both came in the room.

Inara managed to both raise a delicate eyebrow and glare at Mal at the same time. Then she smiled at Bill/Orion. "Bill, it's a pleasure to meet you. Mal didn't quite introduce me properly, I'm actually the resident Companion."

Harry smirked at Mal, "Well, ambassador or Companion, it's great to meet you. It must be fun traveling around with this bunch of misfits, if my information is correct, they've had some pretty interesting adventures."

"Oh yes, things are never boring around here." Inara said with a smile.

Mal cleared his throat. "Uh...great. Now that everyone knows each other, Badger called and he's got a job. Zoe, Jayne, you're with me. Bill, go ahead and make yourself at home, Kaylee can show you to your bunk."

As Harry followed Kaylee out of the dining room, he turned and winked at Inara, _I wonder how long it will take for her to confront me?_ He thought.

Inara saw Bill/Orion wink at her as he turned the corner and she huffed, he didn't look a day older than when she first saw him six years ago, and he still had that same cheerful, carefree quality about him. It was infuriating, especially now that she knew one of his two identities was fake.

River was about to follow her brother out of the room when she heard an almost inaudible huff from behind her. She turned around and saw Inara glaring at where Bill's head used to be, she Read extreme feelings of frustration as well as curiosity and even a bit of amusement.

"Don't worry, Inara, I don't like him either." She said before leaving.

With a sigh, Inara went to her shuttle to take another look at all the information she had access to concerning Orion Tonks as well as look for anything about 'Bill Harrison'. She also re-read her journal entries about the time spent with him; she found nothing to indicate that he was involved in what she still thought of as 'Mal's World'.

* * *

**15:30 July 9, 2519 - Bill's Bunk, Firefly transport ship _Serenity_, Brightdawn Docks, Ariel**

Harry flopped back on his bed and pulled his small duffel towards him, it was great to have an actual job again but he was a bit worried about Inara; he hoped that she found the situation funny enough to be able to keep it a secret. Possibly she would do it to annoy the captain, he sensed a whole ton of tension between the two of them.

Harry lay and thought about the crew; Simon seemed suspicious of him, Harry was a young, good looking man and Simon was Kaylee's boyfriend so he was probably worried that Harry would try something. Kaylee just seemed to like everyone, Jayne had inherent distrust and looked a bit trigger-happy, and Zoe was the epitome of a second in command. River on the other hand, she had a small amount of mind reading powers and a bit of premonition which was odd because everyone with the MG had been murdered hundreds of years ago. Maybe the M gene was finally coming back into the human population, or maybe it was something new...

And Mal, Mal was complicated, he was super protective of his crew but also a stern leader. Harry detected a bit of a sense of humour when he skimmed the Captain's thoughts but he'd never felt comfortable diving too far into other people's heads, especially if he wanted to gain their trust, so he stopped there.

All in all, Harry was looking forward to working with this crew.

* * *

I know it's a rather cut-off ending but this is fan fiction and you all can use your imaginations to come up with adventures for Harry and the crew of Serenity.


	3. Inara

**Alone in the 'Verse**

**Chapter Three – Inara**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Firefly.

Author's note: Okay, I wasn't going to continue this story because my muse moved on, but before it did, I wrote a couple little snippets. Quite a few people have asked for more so I'm going to post them, there isn't really a storyline and I'm not going to try to fit them in. I hope you like them anyway!

* * *

Harry sat down on one of Inara's comfy chairs, "Okay, I know you have a million and one questions, fire away."

"First, is your real name Bill or Orion?" Inara asked.

"Um, neither." Harry said. "But you can call me either, just try to call me Bill when we're around the rest of the crew please."

Inara glared, this was the client that she had thought of as an almost friend, "You know, you were my favorite client up until a few hours ago. I know that I'm not supposed to have favorites but then I'm also not supposed to just go out and tour fancy restaurants with them either. Then you showed up here and now I'm becoming less than fond of you."

Harry had the grace to look a bit sheepish, "Sorry. But I can explain; I use Bill Harrison to get away from my responsibilities and the rest of my life. I can't exactly pilot a transport ship as Orion Tonks, now can I?"

"Fine." Inara said with a sigh, she really couldn't argue with that logic; after all, she joined Serenity...a crew of thieves, she wasn't really one to talk. So she decided to change the subject. "What's this about being immune to Readers? I've never heard of such an ability." Inara asked.

Harry thought for a moment, Inara had proven herself extremely trustworthy on many occasions so he made a decision that he hoped to Merlin he wouldn't regret later. "I guess you could call me an advanced sort of Reader; in addition to being able to block other Readers out, I can also Read people. But my Reading is much more complex than normal, if you can call it normal, I can basically find whatever I want in someone's mind, among other things."

Inara focused on one of the things that Orion had said, "What do you mean 'among other things'?"

Harry winced, he hadn't meant to say that. "Um...I once heard Jayne saying that River threatened to kill him with her mind. Well, she could probably drive him insane enough to kill himself, but she couldn't actually kill him directly..." He trailed off, letting her draw her own conclusions from that.

Inara looked at Orion in shock, he could actually _kill_ people with a thought. And not only that, he could also – if she understood it correctly – read any thought he wanted! She frowned, "Have you ever read our minds?" She asked, referring to herself and the rest of the crew.

"No." Harry said simply. "I consider that sort of Reading to be extremely rude and a completely unnecessary invasion of privacy. The only reading I've done on this ship is to scan the surface thoughts of Jayne, Zoe, Mal and River, just to make sure they weren't going to kill me, and I only did it once. Believe me, I have no desire to do that again, especially not to Jayne, that was not a pleasant experience." He grimaced, Jayne's thoughts weren't very nice and certainly not appropriate.

Unknowingly, Inara breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't really have anything to hide (except the identities of her clients and their activities), but the idea that someone could go digging around in her head whenever they felt like it wasn't reassuring. Also, even though on some subconscious level she trusted Bill/Orion/Unknown, she was relieved to know that he hadn't taken advantage of his abilities.

Harry and Inara spent the next few hours talking and catching up on what they'd been doing since their last 'appointment' as client and Companion. As they talked, Inara became more and more aware of how much Orion _wasn't_ saying, it only took about an hour for her to realize that he was talking as if he'd been around for many more than 24 years.

"Orion, how old are you? I know you were only six when the Alliance first started to really assert control in the Universe and yet you're talking about the time _before_ as if you were there."

Harry groaned internally, he had made another mistake, he usually wasn't this careless, maybe it was the fact that he had already trusted her with a few small things that was making him let his guard down. "Bugger, and I was doing so well. I'm well...would you believe me if I said I was 538, or 566, depending on how you want to count it?"

Inara looked at Orion as if he had announced he was a purple-skinned giraffe, "No, I would not."

"Oh, in that case, just pick an age between 566 and 21, I don't really care."

Inara glared at him, she had the strangest feeling that he was telling the truth, and it was making her extremely uncomfortable, the man in front of her couldn't, just _couldn't _be 500+ years old. It simply wasn't possible. So she decided to ignore the whole situation and think of him as 24.

Harry shrugged, it wasn't like she had any reason to actually believe him, and he certainly wasn't about to provide proof. "Okay, suit yourself." He stood up, "Well, I suppose I really should be going, we don't want Mal to get the wrong idea..."

"What?!" Inara said louder than necessary.

"I said, I don't want the Captain to get the wrong idea, he might just throw me out the airlock."

Inara harrumphed. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm sure he would never do that."

"Of course not." Harry said with a small smile, "I mean, it's not like you and he have anything going on." With that comment, Harry decided that a hasty retreat was in order and left the room before Inara could get her mouth moving again.


	4. Wonky Faint

**Alone in the 'Verse**

**Chapter Four – Wonky Faint**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Firefly.

* * *

"Wuo duh ma, those damn Reavers are supposed to be at the other end of the 'verse! What the guay are they doing over here?" Mal yelled, frustrated that every time something went right, a hundred other things went wrong.

Harry grimaced as the Reavers slowly gained on them, "Hold on to your knickers everyone, this is about to get interesting."

"INTERESTING?" Jayne screamed, "We're headed for a gorram CLIF!"

With an insane grin, Harry aimed _Serenity_ straight for the cliff. The slightly smaller Reaver ship was gaining on them and Harry was about to do something that _really_ shouldn't be done with a Firefly, or any ship really; a horizontal Wronski Feint.

Just before they were going to hit the jagged rocks on the cliff face, Harry slammed on the breaks, aimed Serenity straight down and then set it to full speed ahead. A few seconds later he flipped her upside down and did a full loop around. The Reaver ship crashed headfirst into the cliff and exploded. Because Serenity was so far below the other ship when it went _boom,_ they didn't even get hit by the radiation.

"Wuh de teyn shiao duh, what the hell was that?" Mal asked once they'd left the wreckage behind.

"That, my friends, was my signature flying tactic, the Wronski feint. Works every time." Harry said proudly.

Kaylee came rushing onto the bridge, "Cap'n, what did he do to my girl? She's making all sorts a noises she's not supos' to."

Mal glared and pointed at Harry, "_He_ went and wonky fainted us."

"He what?"

"Wronski feint." Harry corrected. "And I'll have you know that the little explosion a few minutes ago was the Reaver ship who decided to pay us a visit."

"That was a _ship?_"

"Yeah, I tricked it into flying straight at the cliff. It's not my fault that they can't steer." Harry said with a grin.


	5. 2,489

**Alone in the 'Verse**

**Chapter Five – 2,489**

* * *

Author's note: This is set _before_ Harry joined Serenity.

* * *

Harry looked down at where his chest used to be, getting shot in the back was a bitch! He knew from experience that the entry wound would look fine, just a little bullet hole in the middle of his back, probably a bit to the right actually, but the front...well, that was blown clear away.

"Goddammit! Stop shooting me!" Harry yelled to the universe in general as he collapsed onto the ground.

Life left him for the 2,489th time and returned again a few moments later. Harry opened his eyes just in time to see the bounty hunter fly away.

"HEY! That's my ship you wanker!" Harry yelled. Then he sighed and looked around, "Middle of bloody nowhere. Great."

He could just apparate to the nearest town but first he needed to calm down, if he walked into a bar like this he was bound to start a fight, and the last time _that_ happened he ended up fleeing town because he managed to kill the local gang's leader. Whoops.

Oh, and maybe he should fix his shirt...


	6. Yet Another Halloween

**Alone in the 'Verse**

**Chapter Six – Yet Another Halloween**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own either.

Author's note: Okay, this is the last snippet I have for you.

* * *

Harry lay in bed early on Halloween morning, just last night he had heard the full story about what Mal and the others had done on Miranda. That conversation had caused Harry to be up all night thinking about what _he'd_ done about Miranda; namely giving all the bodies a proper burial and then disposing of all the government officials involved. Harry really didn't like it when governments used airborne chemicals to do _anything_! It brought back bad memories of the slaughter of an entire race, it reminded him of just how cruel humans could be when faced with something they couldn't control, or something they wanted to control better.

The PAX used on Miranda might not have been targeted a specific group of people but it was still chemicals being used in a way that ended up killing thousands. What was worse was that Miranda created _monsters_ and the government tried to cover it up. Harry had murdered, in cold blood, every single person who was involved in the conspiracy, and he didn't feel a single shred of guilt. Pictures of what happened on that horrible planet flashed through his mind before he shoved those memories into the NO NOT DISTURB section of his mind.

Harry sighed and pulled himself out of his memories, it did no good to dwell on the past, especially parts that even _he_ couldn't change. So, instead of getting himself worked up about the government, again, he pulled on some clothing and headed to the dining room.

If Harry had realized it was Halloween, then he probably would have faked sickness and stayed in bed all day, but he didn't.

Little did he know, but as he left his bunk, Harry forgot to re-glamour his face, which wouldn't be a problem except that he had a few wounds from one of their more recent encounter with some less-than-friendly Reavers and because of that lovely piece of stone in his chest, they were completely healed in seconds. However, he obviously couldn't just leave his skin as it was, he had to let them 'heal' naturally. This was the first time in 529 years that Harry had forgotten to check his appearance before leaving the privacy of his own room. Maybe he was going senile in his old age.

It was only 6:10 in the morning and Harry was the only one up, so he inevitably fell back into thought once he had his cup of tea. He had been been with the crew of Serenity for over a year now; together they had gotten into and out of various scrapes and tight spots, pulled some pretty spectacular jobs (with and without magical assistance), earned and spent _many_ credits and basically became one of the closest crews around.

This was both good and bad for Harry; good because they were becoming like his family and bad because the closer they got personally, the closer the rest of the crew came to finding inconsistencies in his story, and the closer he got to slipping up and mentioning something he really shouldn't. Some were already getting really suspicious. The worst was Inara who had questions about him from the very start. Speaking of Inara, she chose then to gracefully enter the dining room.

Inara walked through the door to the dining room and wasn't really surprised to see Bill already sitting there; he always seemed to be awake much more than anyone else. What _did_ surprise her was the extremely introspective, glazed expression on his face, it was as if he was pondering the very reason for his existence. Then she did a double-take, the ugly gash on his face was completely gone! There wasn't even a hint of a line where the Reaver-inflicted wound had been for the last two weeks.

"Bill?" Inara started as she sat down across from the pilot, "What happened to your face?"

Harry looked up sharply, he hadn't even noticed Inara come in, he must be losing his touch. It took him a moment to process what she had said, then he reached a hand up to his face and felt the unblemished skin. "Bugger." He said rather eloquently, trying desperately to think of some way to salvage the situation.

"Bugger? That's all you can say? A massive gash disappears from your face along with a bunch of other still-healing scrapes and cuts, and all you can say is one of your random swear words that makes absolutely no sense? I think you have some explaining to do Mr. Mystery Man." Inara said with annoyance.

_How did I forget to put my face back on?_ Harry asked himself as he tried to figure out what to do. _I never forget!_ It must have been all that damn thinking he'd been doing. Well, there was nothing for it, he couldn't have her asking questions like that, and the others were too suspicious as well. It seemed like it was time for memory wipes and a change in occupation, the crew of Serenity were way too curious and way too smart for their own good (except Jayne, he was just there).

So, Harry pulled out his wand and began to incant the spell. He wouldn't have used his wand except for the fact that he really didn't want to make a mistake.

"Oblivi-"

"What the wuh de teyn is going on here?" Asked Mal from the doorway.

"Um..." Harry paused, _Great, another memory wipe. Well that's just bloody brilliant._ He thought. But before he could start the double wipe, Inara turned to Mal.

"Bill here somehow managed to magically _vanish_ the cuts on his face. Then he pulled out a stick and started to say something when you interrupted him."

Mal looked at Bill and grinned, "You pulled out a stick?"

Harry glared at both of them. "You just had to be curious didn't you? _You_," He narrowed his eyes at Inara and jabbed his wand in her direction, "Just had to wake up early and _you,_" He pointed it at Mal, "Just had to walk in halfway through the spell. Thanks guys." The two were about to say something but Harry beat them to it. "Obliviate." He said softly and edited the last few minutes for both; their eyes glazed over and they forgot about the entire conversation.

Harry then reapplied his glamor wounds and tucked his wand away; he was glad he had control over his massive amounts of magic, otherwise they would be vegetables and the ship completely dead. However, Harry's good fortune ended there because five minutes later River arrived.

River walked in and promptly announced; "Mal and Inara have holes." Harry face-palmed and River stared at him. "He knows." She stated.

Mal and Inara came out of the momentary confusion that was the after effects of a memory wipe, "Oh, hey, River. I didn't see you come in." Inara said with a smile.

River frowned, "But you were looking right at me! He did something." She said, glaring at Harry. "Your heads were full and now they have a hole."

With a groan Harry just obliviated all three of them, taking special care with River so she wouldn't notice the difference. As he stormed to the bridge, Harry remembered what day it was. "I fucking hate bloody fucking Halloween." He muttered as he vowed to be more careful in the future and to keep track of the date to make sure he slept through October 31st. He was so annoyed that he didn't notice Zoe and Simon standing just outside the other entrance to the dining room with their jaws hanging wide open, this was _really_ not his day.

Unbeknownst to him, while Harry was busy checking the systems and their course, Zoe and Simon were explaining to Mal, Inara and River what they had seen and heard Evan do. Needless to say, Harry's day was about to go from bad to worse.

* * *

"Okay, I know we're all entitled to our secrets but is it just me, or does Bill seem to have more, and weirder ones than the rest of us combined?" Mal asked, once he had gotten over his anger at apparently having his mind fiddled with.

Inara decided to tell the rest of the crew (Jayne had stumbled in just after Bill left) what she knew, or rather, didn't know, about their mysterious pilot. "I have something I should probably tell you about." She said quietly. Everyone looked at the Companion and all seemed to be about to say something, but she continued before they had a chance. "And please don't interrupt me. I promise that to the best of my knowledge, it is all true." This peaked everyone's interest, Inara was telling a story? That never happened. The crew (minus Bill) all settled back into their chairs.

"First of all, remember how Orion Tonks was a client of mine?" There were nods all around and a grin from Jayne. "Well, Bill is Orion. They are the same person. Before you start yelling at me about having on-board relations or 'servicing the crew', he wasn't that sort of client. Orion Tonks was the one and only client with whom I had a completely platonic relationship.

"Now, I first met him he was 20, and this is the weird thing, he looked _exactly_ the same this morning as he did that evening five years ago. But that's not all, when he first got on Serenity I confronted him and during the conversation I asked him how old he was. After claiming to be, and I quote, "538 or 566, depending on how you want to count" he told me to pick an age between 21 and 566. It was so weird that I just put it out of my mind.

"He also told me that he can Read people, but differently from River, he said that he can actually go and look for a specific thought. And he can kill people with his mind, _no one_ can do that, not even River. And now, apparently he can wipe people's memories with a stick and weird words." Inara finished.

The others blinked and tried to process all that Inara had said.

Surprisingly, it was Jayne who broke the silence. "I think he's the devil. He's got those green eyes, that messy black hair, seems to stay young, can apparently heal himself, and wipes peoples thoughts."

Simon looked at Jayne like he was more nuts than usual. "Um." Simon said. "Isn't the devil supposed to have _red_ eyes, horns and a tail?"

"Not _that_ devil." Jayne said, as if he was speaking to a toddler, "Devil _Potter."_

"You mean the mythical guy who destroyed Earth-that-was? The super-powerful wizard dude blamed for almost everything bad that ever happened there and during the Exodus?" Zoe asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Jayne replied like it was the most obvious thing in the 'Verse. "My mamma told us all sort of stories about Harry Potter; _A__ mane of midnight black hair which defied the laws of the universe, and glowing green eyes that could kill you __with a single glance__. He was cursed by the ancients of Earth-that-was to wander the Universe for eternity spreading death and destruction wherever he went. He can't be killed, he can't be hurt and he is forever young..._ My mamma used to say." Jayne told them.

Kaylee laughed nervously, she had once heard some old women telling her about an evil boy who couldn't die, but the way Jayne told it (or at least his mother), made it seem just a bit more real and a bit more scary. "Uh...I give you the eyes, though none of us are dead and we've all looked at his eyes, and the hair maybe, I mean, yeah, it's a mess but it's not _too_ bad. But we can't really tell about the not aging thing, I mean, five years isn't really that long. Also, super-duper magical powers? Death and destruction? I'm not seeing it."

"Mal frowned as he was thinking. "There's the mind reading thing Inara told us about and then there's all those weird things that happen around us when he's there. You know, like getting out of places that _really_ should have been our graves... And don't forget the fact that he **_wiped our memories!_"**

"Still, it seems a bit far fetched." Inara said, despite the fact that she was currently going over all the myths from Earth-that-was she had learned at the academy. The one about Harry Potter was one of the less pretty stories and the thought that Bill/Orion had the slightest chance of being even remotely connected to Potter gave her the shivers.

"I say we just ask him." Kaylee said.

"NO!" Jayne yelled, "He'll kill us all!"

"Really?" Zoe asked. "I don't think so. I mean, he's been working with us for all this time, if he was going to kill us don't you think he'd have done so by now?"

* * *

Okay, that's all I have...sorry it ended so abruptly.

If you want to continue this story or have other little scenes or side stories you'd like to write, be my guest.

Feel free to post anything yourself, or, if you want, you can PM me and I'll add it here. All I ask is that you let me know so I can put links on my profile to help people find them.

Sorry for not continuing this, I know a lot of people were looking forward to more.


End file.
